thewalkingdeadfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Lee Everett (Twd FM)
"Oh shit" '' Lee Everett is a original and main character of The Walking Dead Family Matters Season 1 as one of two protagonist. Pre-Apocalypse Lee comes from Macon, Georgia. His mother, father, and only brother worked at the family's pharmacy in Macon. Lee had been a history professor at the University of Georgia for six years before the incident with the senator. He owned a pet fish, which he kept on his desk at work. His wife had a traveling job that kept her away for significant periods of time, something that had been difficult for their relationship since Lee wanted to have a family but her job prevented that. One day, he came home sick from work at the university and discovered his wife sleeping with a another man. Angered, Lee killed him in a fight. For this, he was convicted of murder. Lee later claimed the two got into a fight and he killed him by accident. Near the start of the apocalypse, Lee was being transported by a police officer to the Meriwether County Correctional Facility. Post-Apocalypse The episode begins with Lee Everett, handcuffed, sitting in the back of a police car with a police officer beside him. The police officer is driving him to prison. After a while the officer begins chatting with Lee about whether or not he is innocent because, as the officer remarks, Lee hasn't given him the "I didn't do it" speech. He also tells him a story of a man who had professed his innocence and begun crying for his "mama", despite the fact the police caught him in the act of murdering his wife. Before long, the officer crashes his car into a walker he hadn't seen and runs off the road into a ditch, knocking Lee and Jack unconscious. Lee awakens at least a day later and discovers that his leg is wounded. He and Jack breaks out of the wrecked cruiser and walks towards the apparently dead police officer as a result of self defense from the walkers. After Lee unlocks his cuffs with the keys he found on the dead policeman, the officer reanimates and attacks him, and Jack is forced to kill it with the pistol that Jack keeps in his holster. The gunshot attracts several walkers to the site and the two men barely escapes them, managing to quickly limp up a hill and pull them self's over the fence of a nearby house's yard. He decides to look for help inside, finding a pool of blood in the kitchen and an answering machine containing messages that recount of the quickly worsening situation for the couple,Diana and Ed, that lives in the house where it is implied that they were about to die. He discovers a hand-held two-way radio in a kitchen drawer and is contacted by Clementine, the young girl who lives in the house. She has been hiding in her tree house while her parents are away in Savannah. Clementine suddenly screams and Lee is attacked by a zombified Sandra, Clementine's babysitter. Lee is nearly bitten several times but Jack kills the walker with his Glock Clementine gives him. Lee promises Clementine that he'll look after her until they find her parents. Clementine asks what they should do now, and depending on what Lee chooses, Lee and Clementine either leave the house immediately or wait until dark sets in. However a scream is heard and the three of them look out of a window and see a man being eaten by walkers. Clementine says that they could hide in her tree house until the sun went down. Once it was dark outside, the three of them walk into the street, where they are shot at by an unknown assailant. Lee and Clementine take cover behind a car as a man announces that he is of a Georgia State Patrol searching the area. Clementine is frightful that they were going to die, and Lee says no while Jack aims the shotgun he got from the wreck. Two men walk around the car to meet them, and a police officer hastily puts his gun down upon realizing that they were not infected. The other man with him- not a police officer- introduces himself as Shawn Greene and his the cop as Andre Mitchell. Shawn notes how Lee's leg is wounded and says that his father could help. In exchange for help for Lee Jack and his "daughter" at his dad's farm, Shawn asks for help in finding the zombie that had killed Chet. Jack tells them that he is not Clementine's father but her, Shawn is surprised to hear that Clementine was alone, but decides to let the matter drop. He again makes the offer to take Lee and Clementine with him when a walker stumbles around a fence and snarls at them. Shawn and Mitchell identify it as Chet, and Andre yells for them to get into his car as he takes aim at Chet. As Lee and the others get in, Andre lowers his gun, frustrated, as he could not bring himself to pull the trigger. Andre gets into the car himself and drives, swerving out of the way to avoid hitting Chet. As Andre drives them to Shawn's farm, all of them are silent. Andre leaves, and Shawn introduces Lee and Clementine to his father, Hershel Greene, his younger sister Beth and her boyfriend Jimmy . Hershel asks Clementine if she knows Lee. She says yes and Hershel takes care of Lee's leg. Hershel questions Lee about his whereabouts and doings before the apocalypse. Jack says that he was giving Lee a ride out of Atlanta and Hershel believe's the lie. The three are then introduced to Shawn's other sister Maggie. in the barn Lee is asleep but wakes up from a nightmare he had about his wife and the man (who Lee killed) but is told by Jack to go back to sleep. The next day, Lee is introduced to Kenny Jr. (also known as Duck), Kenny, and Katjaa, and helps around the farm. as Lee hangs around the farm, someone screams and they leave the barn to investigate. Hershel gets his gun while Lee runs to see what's going on. When Lee gets to the source of the noise, he sees Shawn pinned under a tractor tire. It appears Duck, sitting on the tractor, inadvertently trapped Shawn. There are three walkers near the tractor, two try to get to Shawn and one tries to get Duck. however both of the boys are saved when Jack kills the walker that was attacking Duck and one of the walkers attacking Shawn while Hershel killed the last walker that attacked Shawn. Later when Kenny and his family, Jack, Clementine and Lee are about to leave however Hershel calls Jack over as they soon leave the farm with the Greene family and Jimmy wave them goodbye. When they arrive in Macon, they run out of gas and stumble upon a group of walkers. They are saved by a group holed up in a pharmacy. A woman named Carley saves Duck from a walker and they run inside. There is an argument over how risky it was to save them and what to do with Duck, as Larry, a member of the group in the pharmacy, suspects he was bitten. Lee sides with Kenny during the argument and yells at a old man called Larry however he sees Clementine get attacked by a walker and is watches in shock when Jack beats the walker to death with is own hands and when Jack nearly breaks Larry's nose in one punch. after the group calms down when a slight over weight guy named Doug tells everyone to calm down. an Asian/Korean man named Glenn then leaves on a supply run at a nearby motel to get food and gas.Lee goes looking for the keys to the Pharmacy and we learn the group is in Lee's family pharmacy and that his family is dead. Lee helps out around the store but they get a call from Glenn says he is trapped at the motel. Jack and Lee go out to get Glenn and learn that there is a woman trapped in a nearby room, and decide to save her by taking out a group of walkers with Jack making a home made silencer (which impresses Lee and Glenn). After saving her, they discover she was bitten and Jack gives her the silenced gun as she shoots herself in the head. After the motel incident they return to the Pharmacy with the gas and Lee tells Kenny and Katjaa about the incident with his wife and to his shock, they still trust him and Lee then remembers that he has the keys to the pharmacy. Lee and Lilly rush into the office but Jack yells at Lee but the man doesn't hear him and sets off an alarm that brings all the walkers in the area. Lee, Carley, Doug and Jack hold off the walkers while Kenny goes to get his truck and the others wait outside the office. a shelf falls over which Carley and Jack pull out their guns and shoot at the invading walkers however Jack throws Lee his Glock 17. a window breaks which forces Doug to defend the window. Lee sees Carley having a walker holding her leg while Doug was about to be pulled out of the window. Lee shoots the walker that was holding Carley's leg as Clementine gave the woman her purse while Jack pulled Doug away from the walkers from the window. Doug and Carley run out of the door however Clementine is attacked by Lee's zombie brother Brad and Brad is shot in the head and they escape the drug store. Lee is seen holding his family picture and he hears gunshots and screaming coming up the road ahead. Lee bids farewell to Glenn as Glenn leaves the group, he then talks to Kenny, he sees Doug walking away from Jack and the two men see Carley giving Doug a kiss on the cheek, as he was about to go over to Clementine and Duck, Carley pulls him away from the others and tells him that she knows his past however Lee tells her that Jack, Kenny, Katjaa and Clementine (who was told the truth by Jack) all know which surprises her and Lee teases her about her kiss with Doug as it makes her blush. Lee starts to walk over to the kids and he sees that Larry is giving him a glare which Lee ignores and asks Clementine what is the matter and he finds out that she broke her radio in the drug store when Brad attacked her and Glenn had the other radio. Larry then calls over Lee and Larry says he knows Lee's past and tries to blackmail him however Lee tells him that Jack, Kenny Katjaa, Carley and Clementine know however Lee still needed to tell Doug. Lilly calls Lee over after Larry harshly pushes him aside as Lee ignores him and Lilly thanks him for the help and they hear and explosion in the distance (Atlanta) as Kenny, Lilly and Lee walk to the exit the power goes out. between '''A New Day Gone By' and Starving For Help. Lee, Jack and Kenny come across a man named Mark in an air force base. Starving For Help Death Roger (Caused) (accidental) Clementine (indirectly caused) (out of mercy, before reanimation, assumed) Jack (out of mercy, before reanimation, assumed) During the fight with Roger, Roger accidentally shoots Lee in the gut but Roger is then quickly killed after wards. however when walking through the herd Lee passes out and realizes that he is going to die and ask Jack and Clementine to kill him when he dies. it is unknown if Jack or Clementine shot Lee or left him to turn Killed victims unnamed man (Pre-Apocalypse) (Accidental) '' Brad Everett ''(zomberifed) Drew a few bandits '' '' Jeff (zomberifed) '' Numerous counts of zombies Appearances '''A New Day Gone By' Starving For Help On A Long Road Around The Corner No Time Remaining Travia Lee was originally meant to be bitten however the author changed it to Jack